dragonmarkedfordeathfandomcom-20200213-history
Empress
Backstory The Empress is the first of the four classes of Dragon: Marked For Death. Her arm bears the dragon scar, allowing her to manifest Atruum to perform various actions, such as swinging her arm like a sword, shooting fireballs, and latching onto and swinging from certain objects. Attacks The Empress's attacks revolve around her Slashes, Dragon Shot, Dragon Sword, and Dragon Canon. Many of her attacks can be canceled into other attacks in order to create medium length combos. When controlling this character with default settings: Y will Slash, A will Dragon Shot, R will Dragon Sword, L will sprint, and B will jump. Air Slashes have little to no recovery frames making them great combo starters on most grounded enemies. Essentially any attack can follow Air Slashes though typically it is used to flow seamlessly into the Triple Slash. While moving on the ground she has access to a single Walking Slash, and a Sprinting Slash. These attacks repeat while still in their respective motion. The Sprinting Slash has marginally farther reach, while both can follow into Triple Slash once stationary. The Triple Slash begins when she is on ground stationary, locking her into three slashes that cancel the recovery of the previous until the final slash. Once these attacks begin the direction cannot be changed and there will be some recovery. The Dragon Sword is a far reaching downward slash with the Dragon scarred arm. It can be used both in air and on the ground. Its range, knockback, and ability to knock normal flying enemies onto the ground make it a preferred method of dealing with flying enemies. Additionally the recovery of the final attack in Triple Slash can be canceled into Dragon Sword skipping some of the startup. The Dragon Shot and Dragon Canon are her projectile attacks which expend Dragon Power (DP). These attacks are fire damage with the potential to set enemies aflame lowering their defense via the Burn debuff. The Dragon Shot can be used both while grounded and aerial, while the Dragon Canon can only be used while grounded. The Dragon Canon is accessed by holding the Dragon Shot attack. From neutral this will always fire a single Dragon Shot, which can be avoided by holding Dragon Shot during a Dragon Sword attack allowing her to go straight into Dragon Cannon. Dragon Shot can also cancel the recovery Dragon Sword firing as soon as the large slash impacts the ground. Triple_Slash.gif|Triple Slash Dragon_Shot.gif|Dragon Shot Dragon_Sword.gif|Dragon Sword Affinities There are currently 5 affinities available for the empress. * Fire (Strong vs enemies to the front, normal power) * Nature (Strong vs overhead enemies, high power) * Ice (Shorter fire range, but shoots 2 directions) * Poison (Normal fire range, high consumption rate) * Thunder (Snipe range, high damage) Mobility and Utility The Empress has access a single jump and a grappling hook with which she can swing on certain lightly flashing background objects or enemies. It is important to note that currently there is no way to interrupt a grapple swing with an attack, thus she is completely vulnerable while doing so. On teams her utility lies in her ability to continually apply the burn debuff increasing damage dealt targets, as well as quick damaging melee combos. Additionally when built correctly her Dragon Shot is increased allowing her Dragon Cannon to have immense Burst damage during long openings, though this typically sacrifices melee damage. Her lack of true defense abilities and limited mobility requires good knowledge of enemy attacks in order to avoid getting hit especially in boss battles. Gallery Empress_1.png|Promotional art. Empress_2.jpg|Pre-Dragon Scar Empress with her fiancé. Empress_3.jpg|Dragon Scar and armor concepts. Empress_4.jpg|Front and back concepts. Category:Classes Category:Characters